


She-Ra and the Princesses of Power - Oneshots

by Stephanie_the_Bi



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie_the_Bi/pseuds/Stephanie_the_Bi
Summary: I absolutely LOVE the new She-Ra reboot! Expect a few fics to pop up





	1. The Last Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From a prompt on tumblr by spop-prompts: The Last Words. Shadow Weaver lays slowly dying in a rebellion prison hospital. Queen Angella doesn’t even see the point of scheduling an execution. People from Shadow Weaver’s past, one by one, feel obligated to come and say something. Perhaps they shouldn’t have. What is there to be said?
> 
>  
> 
> Catra confronts Shadow Weaver during her final hours.

                The hallway was long and dark, with many high-tech doors going further into the shadows. Walking slowly on her cat-like feet, Catra finally passed through the final door. There, at the end of the hallway, was a prison cell holding none other than Shadow Weaver. She lay there, on a metal hanging bed, staring into the darkness.

                “Catra.” The former Horde leader scoffed.

                “Shadow Weaver.” Catra spat back. Both were silent for a few moments, until the evil woman spoke.

                “Come on, Catra. If you let me free, I will allow you to return to the Horde and rule beside me.” Catra widened her eyes in shock, only for it to be replaced by fire.

                “Return to the Horde?” She hissed. “The Horde is gone. No one is serving Hordak or you any longer. They’ve all chosen to join the Rebellion. Just like I have.”

                “You never would-“

                “No, before I wouldn’t.” Catra interrupted. “The Horde was too strong, too powerful for me to leave. Fear and rage kept me there. I was blinded by power. I was trapped by your abuse. Do you realize how much it hurt me, to grow up unloved?” She cried. Tears pricked her eyes. “Adora was the perfect child you always wanted. I was the _burden_ on you. You never cared for me. You hated me for just existing. While Adora got praised, I got scolded. I’ve done wrong before, I know that. But you… abused me for years. _You hurt me_!” Shadow Weaver stayed quiet. Catra stepped up closer to the bars and grabbed them, furious. “You hurt me more than Adora did. She may have left me, but she never _abused_ me. I hate myself for not seeing the right option before, and that was to join the Rebellion. They treated me better in a day than you ever did during my whole life. I’m glad Queen Angella decided against an execution for you. I would rather have you _suffer_.” Catra let go of the bars and turned, walking away.

                “Catra.”

                The cat girl turned, looking surprised at Shadow Weaver but still angry. “What, Shadow Weaver?”

                “I’m sorry.”

                Catra widened her eyes. Suddenly, a burst of angry, hot flames fired inside her chest. “Sorry? You’re _sorry_? _‘Sorry’_ isn’t gonna fix all that abuse! _‘Sorry’_ isn’t gonna make me happy. _‘Sorry’_ isn’t going to make me have a happier childhood or future. _‘Sorry’_ won’t make me forgive you!” She spat. “You’re a lonely, sad excuse for a soul. The saddest part is… if I had the chance, I wouldn’t change anything. I’m finally _okay_. I’m with the right side of Etheria, and I’m with Adora. You know, the only person who ever treated me like I exist!” Catra backed away, tears in her eyes. She wiped them away and looked at her former mentor one last time.

                “Goodbye, Shadow Weaver.”


	2. Killing Blow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Horde-princess on tumblr:  
> consider THIS: Catra and Glimmer are fighting in the middle of a big battle and Glimmer gets the better of Catra and she’s about to strike the killing blow when Adora sees them and screams at Glimmer to wait and tears start streaming down Glimmer’s face “whose side are you on?! she killed my mom, Adora!” and Adora tries to convince her “do you think this is what Angella would’ve wanted?! why can’t you see Shadow Weaver’s just manipulating you?” and Catra kinda squints at them but doesnt say anything so they argue some more but Glimmer is past reason and she turns back intending to kill Catra, and magic shoots out from her fist but suddenly Adora jumps in front of Catra and takes the hit instead...  
> and as she falls to the ground Glimmer and Catra both frantically yell “Adora!!” at the same time, then they GLARE at each other and-

"Catra!"

Finally, Glimmer found her in The Whispering Woods. The person who helped advance this insane war. The person who has traumatized Adora and the whole of Bright Moon. 

The person who killed her mother. 

"Awww, hey there, Sparkles," Catra smirked, purposely taunting her. Around them, the Horde soldiers and the princesses all fought, creating various sounds across the woods. "How's all your friends? What about your shiny new place? I mean, it must be new to you, being queen and all. Y'know, since I killed your m-"

Glimmer had heard enough. She screamed, attacking her opponent viciously with her power. For the most part, Catra dodged them with ease, but a stray ball of glittery power hit her back, knocking her down. Angry, she turned, trying to sit up, only to find she couldn't. 

Glimmer was holding the evil Horde soldier down with her foot, prepared to strike a killing blow. She smirked, realizing how terrified Catra truly looked when faced with the inevitable. The Queen laughed, relishing in Catra's horror. She picked Catra up by her shirt and threw her into a nearby tree. The cat woman didn't have any time to react, since Glimmer shouted and unleashed her power onto the villain. However, right before it hit her, a giant sword came into view, protecting Catra. Both women were surprised to see Adora as She-Ra, looking absolutely furious. 

The ball of magic didn't fade away like the rest of Glimmer's powers. She created it especially to kill Catra. Adora struggled, grunting while trying to deflect the power away from them. Finally, she got the upper hand, and flung her sword a different direction, ultimately flinging the ball into the ground. It left a large hole, with the ground looking as if it were to catch fire any second. 

The three women stood, facing each other in disbelief. Even Catra was shocked and didn't dare move. She's seen Adora mad before but this... this was something entirely different. 

"Adora, what was that?" Glimmer shrieked. "Whose side are you on? She killed my mom, Adora!"

"Agh, are you seriously doing this?" Adora screamed back. "Do you think this is what Angella would have wanted? Why can't you see that Shadow Weaver's just manipulating you?"

They continued arguing, with Catra off to the side, squinting at them suspiciously. Her eyes dodged around, looking for a way out without being in their line of sight. 

Suddenly though, Glimmer grabbed her hair in frustration, stomping over to Catra. 

"Glimmer!" Adora yelled. The Queen didn't turn back; instead, she fired another killing blow at Catra, knowing what she'll become for killing somebody, Horde soldier or not. 

"No!" Adora screamed. She ran and jumped in front of Catra, in the process reverting from She-Ra to regular, ex-Horde soldier Adora, taking the hit for herself. 

"Adora!" Both Catra and Glimmer screamed. They glared at each other in absolute fury. 

"You did this!" Glimmer growled. 

"What?" Catra hissed. "You're the one who threw the magic!"

"You caused this!" Glimmer screeched. 

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm not the one who-"

"Cat...Catra..." Adora whimpered, weakly reaching up to her. 

"This... this wasn't what I wanted." Catra murmured, and Glimmer was surprised to see her eyes glossy. "I wanted to stop you from being She-Ra. I wanted things back to the way they were. I just wanted you home."

"I... know..." Adora smiled. "Glimmer, this... this new killing blow magic? It isn't-" She cut herself off with a harsh coughing fit, worrying both uninjured women. "It isn't right. We need to stop the Horde, not... not kill them."

"I-I..." Glimmer stuttered, looking over at Catra. She sighed in defeat. "You're right. Killing Catra won't bring my mom back."

"We can win. We can... defeat the Horde. But not this way." Adora pleaded. "Listen to me. If we... kill Horde soldiers, we are no better than them."

Catra looked between the two princesses, truly not knowing what to do now. She shook her head, finally standing up and away from the princesses. 

"Catra...?" Adora whispered, barely reaching for her. 

"Take her back to Bright Moon. Let her rest and heal up." Catra murmured. "We'll fall back. And then I'll... I'll..." She trailed off, glancing over at Glimmer. "I'll meet up with you."

"Oh no you don't." Glimmer began. "I'm not falling for your tricks. You aren't coming into Bright Moon, and if you do I will kill you."

"You don't understand." Catra barely said, gazing down at the ground. She held her arms and wrapped her tail around herself, something she always did to comfort herself when no one else would. "I've realized it now. Even through everything I... I can't just kill She-Ra. I... can't kill Adora. I still care for her, y'know? If she's gone I truly won't have anything left. I'll be all alone. So... I've decided."

"Decided what?" Glimmer asked. 

Catra just smirked at her playfully. "You're going to pretend to throw the killing blow at me. I'll fall and convince my raid to fall back. I'll get 'captured' by you, and taken to Bright Moon. And to top it all off, I'll give you all of Hordak's plans."

Glimmer stood, thinking it over. What would Angella do? Contemplating it, she didn't have time to answer before Catra took off. 

"It's your choice, Sparkles!" Catra called back. "Let me join you, or I go back to the Horde, and I won't hesitate to follow any order Hordak gives me." 

With that, she took off, leaving a very confused and concerned Glimmer and Adora. 


End file.
